Alone
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: One Shot, Edited. Meilin felt as if there was no other way to escape the pain that was locked in her heart, but before she made her final punge some unlikely friends try to bandage her wounds.


* Edited.  One-shot. Death. *

Summery: Meilin feels as if she has no friends in the whole world, but finds out she has more than enough. 

I wrote this, because everyone deserves a good friend to be able to lean on when feeling down.

Note: This isn't my best fanfic… I would change it, but I like to look bad, and see how much my writing has changed so simple grammar changes will just have to do for now.

I don't own CCS. So don't sue. It wouldn't be worth the time and money anyhow.

Alone 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Hana No Tenshi

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

~I am all alone. He left me for her! Why?? I am so much better than Sakura-chan. I hate her, but then I can't hate her… ~

Meilin pushed her black silk locks from her milky white skin, and brushed the two tears from her pale cheeks.

~He was mine first… my only friend. And she took him from me. ~ 

The wind grazed Meilin's skin making her shiver slightly. She took a look down, and her stomach lurched. She knew coming up here on this forty-story building was a big mistake. Looking down everything looked small and insignificant, it was then she remembered her fear of heights. 

The sky's dark colors mixed, and matched the clothes that clung to Meilin's skin tightly. The clouds were a rich gray, a steel color. She knew rain was going to be sprouting from the heavenly symbols soon, and she was ready for the icy tears.

She wanted the rain to be cold enough that it could match her bleeding heart… so cold that she wouldn't need to consider jumping. She shuddered at the thought; heights.

Thoughts cluttered her mine, and the soft winds only reminded her that she was once again alone. Syaoran was gone.

Meilin heard footsteps behind her, but never turned to greet the amber orbs. Her heart lurched.

"Meilin, please don't cry any more. You know I hate it when you cry."

Meilin turned surprised to not only see Syaoran, but to see Sakura, the one who'd taken her only love away from her.

She stepped towards me, and linked her arms around my body, letting kind warmth touch my soul.

"Don't cry, Meilin," she said in her usual comforting and sweet voice.

"It hurts. I have no one."

Sakura smiled towards me. "You have us. You will always have us."

~*~ Years later ~*~

"Come, Meilin. We have to go," a soft voice called. 

Meilin smiled slightly. "I know, but I have to say good-bye..."

Meilin stood on soft green grass, trees swinging all around her. The wind played softly with the flower petals around her, and she kneed towards two graves that sat side-by-side.

"I always knew you would make me come after you two. I'm nearly breaking my back to kneel down here."

She paused, and gave a tired smile. "We're all old these days. I had to give you both one last good bye, and tell you both you owe me two hundred dollars. I knew you both would die before me."

She chuckled at the thought of a stupid bet they all made… who ever died last won two hundred dollars. Seems Meilin had sadly won.

"Good bye, my friends. Thank you for saving me. I'll be with you all soon."

She blew a kiss towards the many graves where her friends laid.

~*~

"Good bye, Meilin. We will meet again one day," Sakura said, as she hugged Syaoran.

"Can't believe she won the bet."

Sakura punched Syaoran slightly as they both walked towards the rest of the crew waiting for them behind Heaven's Door.

I have written many Meilin fanfics; Check them out if you want to. 

Question-Answer

What is Meilin's Husband's Name? Make one up.

How did S+S die? Natural causes, old age together.

How old were they when they died? 101

101 Years? Together? People live to be over 100 all the time, and yes, together. 

How old was Meilin? Around 101 as well.

Meilin have kids? Maybe, maybe not. They would have been grown up if she had some.

"Where her friends laid." Meaning Chiharu, Naoko etc etc. Can't leave them out, now can I?

Wait S+S was dead then how…? They were angels, of course.


End file.
